Darkbeast and Dayu's fate
This is the scene where Darkbeast and Dayu accept their Nighlok fate in Evil Reborn. the Netherworld, Darkbeast looks depressed by Deker's fate Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Kion's defeated Deker. Octoroo: What? How you be sure? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I was there in spirit. is surprised to hear that Tirek: an eyebrow Really? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I just hope Dayu is okay. Like her, all I got is my sorrow. And I would be with her as a partner to her. comforts Darkbeast Queen Chrysalis: No worries, Darkbeast. Cozy Glow: We still have time to thwart Voldy's plan. feels great Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Thanks. Although you three maybe bad, but you do have kindness to a heart of three. are confused Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: What? It is a saying that puts a kind, gentle heart. is shocked to hear his words Tirek: Weird. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I know. And I could go find Dayu. And I would accept my Nighlok fate as she would have. Queen Chrysalis: At least we still have Master Xandred. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yeah. See ya later. goes to Octoroo as Tirek is concerned Tirek: I think we just met the strangest Nighlok in the Netherworld. Cozy Glow: Same here. He does remind me of someone we once knew. makes a suggestion Queen Chrysalis: The three of us follow him. agree. Meanwhile, Darkbeast finds Octoroo Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Is it Master Xandred? Octoroo: It's taking too long for him to soak out of the Sanzu River. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Isn't there a way for him to wake up sooner? gets her Harmonium Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: That's it! If you play the Harmonium, Master Xandred will wake up! Dayu: You might be right, since my dreams of happiness are over, and our Nighlok fates are sealed. With Deker gone, we have nothing left to lose. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yeah. And with our fates sealed, we are no longer foes. We are now allies, my fellow Nighlok. The time has come to bring back Master Xandred! evilly Dayu: Yes, Darkbeast. Time to bring back a legend. villains gather around as Darkbeast sings Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Master Xandred was such a legend~ Though he's long gone, his story lives on~ If we bring back that legend~ His big Nighlok smarts gives us a new start~ Yes, Xandred will help us with all his great advice~ No more playing nice, no more playing nice~ laughs Let's bring back a legend, a legend to help our fight~ Let's bring back a legend, a legend of darkness tonight~ sings Octoroo: No one in the Earth could possibly dream of our big scheme~ They'll be astounded with the Samurai Rangers down and our victory won~ We need music and sorrow for our surprise~ Then we'll make Master Xandred rise~ We will make Master Xandred rise~ Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast and Octoroo: Let's bring back a legend, a legend to help our fight~ Let's bring back a legend, a legend of darkness tonight~ and the villains join in Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast, Octoroo, Dayu and the villains: Let's bring back a legend, a legend to help our fight~ Let's bring back a legend, a legend of darkness tonight~ still sing Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Let's bring back a legend, a legend of darkness tonight!~ song ends Dayu: Come on. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I'm with you. go to Earth as Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow follow them Earth, Darkbeast is concerned Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Dayu, I'm sorry. Dayu: It's alright. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: You know, when Deker left the Netherworld, Octoroo was there for you. Dayu: But you're always here for me. agrees Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I guess. I suppose that we share a bond now we are Nighlok. And Mac would know that the Rangers might know the truth about me. Dayu: What? looks frightened Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Uh, nothing. I guess I'll play for you in Deker's memory. gets his harmonium and plays it Dayu: Ryan, is there something you need to tell me? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: You see, I made a deal with Serrator. He told me that if I traded my human existence to become a Nighlok, I would see you again. gasps Dayu: You made a deal with him? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yes. And after I became a Nighlok like you, I had no fear of being alone. And like you, all I got left is my misery. Dayu: I never knew. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: It's okay. I was there when I begged Master Xandred to fix your Harmonium. flashback begins Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Master, if you can fix her Harmonium, then we'll go to your ship. Master Xandred: Then we have a deal. Dayu's Harmonium Dayu: It's fixed! flashback ends Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Let's go. Dayu: Okay. And once Master Xandred returns, all humans are doomed! Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yes. And we will rule Earth as its new overlords! I like the way that rolls out. Lord Darkbeast and Lady Dayu. Super cool. And Meg would still be loyal to her boyfriend. Right, Lady Dayu of the Nighlok and Lord Darkbeast of the darkness. Dayu: Well said, my friend. chuckles Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Here we go. And I do imagine what would be like to be overlords of Earth, don't I? thought bubble appears above his head, we see Ryan/Darkbeast, as Lord Darkbeast, with his friend Dayu, as Lady Dayu as they rule Earth under their command with their new army Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast (in mind): Perfect. Brilliantly perfect. Ryan Heretic/Lord Darkbeast: Yes! Earth is finally belongs to us. Now, we are now your new masters. You will be loyal to us as you were to Master Xandred. cackles Lady Dayu: Now, destroy the civilians, Army of Darkbeast and Dayu! Meg Griffin (EG): Army of Darkbeast and Dayu? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts